


Karaoke Night

by themarginalartist



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gordon sings heavy metal, and he's still a nerd, he was in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Gordon reluctantly lets the team drag him to a karaoke bar. Good thing he's not singing, he has a... Preferred genre and the team doesn't need to know that.An anon prompt from tumblr!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Small Update: 
> 
> The Metalhead!Gordon AU belongs to Imparlamon here on Ao3 or newtafterdark over on tumblr! Go check them out! 
> 
> (I had no idea at the time of writing this so way not canon to the AU but still a fun concept!)

Everyone was quite proud of themselves for managing to convince Gordon to go to a karaoke bar, something the man had been rather shy about and very uninterested in for whatever boring reason that none of them could really comprehend. It’d taken almost two weeks of constantly pestering him, putting advertisements out, and bringing it up casually to make it stick and get him to very reluctantly agree. There was a buzz of excitement as they all filed into the room and took their seats, putting in some food orders and of course drinks. 

Tommy was first to go sing, a cheesy pop song about soda making the team laugh. Dancing around the little room as he smiled brightly. He’d managed to pull Benrey up and started dancing around with him as well making Gordon laugh at the pair. Benrey may have had a small blush that he was quickly able to get control over after the song ended. 

Coomer and Bubby ended up doing a duet, a sappy love song that made the rest of them groan but still smile. When it was over the science team was joined by Darnold and Forzen who also got the staff to refresh their drinks. Gordon who’d been a little tense about being at the karaoke bar in the first place was starting to relax, smiling a bit more. 

Tommy managed to convince Darnold to a duet almost immediately, Darnold still rather nervous while singing but Tommy’s energy helped the man get his own confidence after the first chorus. Tommy pulls Darnold into a hug at the end of the song. 

“Wow Tommy didn’t know you liked karaoke so much.” Gordon laughs. 

“It’s fun to sing mister Freeman!” Tommy grins brilliantly. “You should sing too!” 

“Oh no, no, I don’t really do that…” Gordon rubs the back of his head. 

“What!? You do too! I’ve heard you in the shower.” Tommy pouts.

“Why are you listening to when I shower?” Gordon deflects with a raised eyebrow. “Besides, I prefer to sing in private.” He says, not noticing Benrey and Bubby whispering and grinning widely on his opposite side, too focused on Tommy. 

“Come on bro.” Benrey butts in, “Do it.” 

“Yeah you a chicken?” Bubby stares him down. 

“Need a chicken hat Feetman?” 

“Both of you shut up. I’m not singing. I agreed to come only to get you guys off my back about it.” Gordon rolls his eyes at the two. 

“Whatever, Gordon Lameman.” Benrey snorts, putting in some more orders of drinks. 

They keep swapping who’s turn it is for a while, more drinks coming to them while they enjoy themselves. And as Bubby and Benrey had planned, Gordon is now quite tipsy and laughing at their antics more, tapping his foot to the beat and occasionally singing under his breath. 

“Hey Gordon, you should sing.” Bubby snickers. 

“Huh? You know what? Sure, my turn!” Gordon laughs standing up and heading over to pick a song, swaying slightly as he goes up. 

“Oh this is gonna be good.” Bubby cackles. 

“Bet Feetman’s gonna pick some sorta classic rock song or something.” Benrey smirks, pulling out a phone to record Gordon. 

“Nah, nah, he’s totally going to pick a country song.” Forzen snickers. 

“My money is on a pop song!” Coomer says cheerfully. 

“Alright got it!” Gordon laughs as he selects the song, waiting for it to load up on the screen. 

The team had not expected his selection at all. 

Heavy metal starts blasting from the speakers making everyone’s eyes go wide, Benrey getting ready for Gordon to sing along to it poorly. But instead Gordon seemed to be in his element, especially when the lyrics came up and he started matching the singer perfectly. 

Human music is so fucking weird. But damn if Benrey isn’t excited by this. How the hell is Gordon able to produce that with his vocal chords???

Gordon bangs his head along with the song, letting loose his ponytail making his curly hair fly around his face. 

Benrey won’t admit to how much that was affecting him. 

When the song ends everyone sits in a stunned silence before cheering wildly. 

“Mister Freeman I had no idea you liked heavy metal!” Tommy grins. 

“Excellent job Gordon!” Coomer smiles brightly. 

“Just find it relaxing!~” Gordon giggles as he sits back down, leaning a little on Benrey who just stares at him with wide eyes. “What’s up dude.” Gordon laughs. 

“I had no idea humans could produce that kind of noise.” He says simply. 

“Well now you do!” Gordon laughs, “Is it really that weird? You know how I get with my yelling dude.” 

“Well yeah but like, that’s not what you just did.” Benrey still blinks owlishly.

“I always did wonder how you didn’t blow out your voice shouting so much.” Bubby smirks. 

“Years of practice man.” Gordon laughs again. 

They continued on for a few more hours, managing to get Gordon to sing a few more heavy metal songs, each one Gordon had amazing accuracy on the vocals. Coomer had been the designated driver so he managed to get everyone home safe after they were done. Gordon certainly was in no state to drive. 

* * *

“Come on man you should sing again!” Benrey grinned at Gordon. 

“Dude I have a massive hangover, and I don’t sing in front of people.” Gordon groans from his spot on the couch. 

“You did last night~” Benrey smirks and pushes Gordon slightly to make enough space before pulling out the phone. 

“No I did- Oh god dammit.” Gordon groans as he watches himself in the video. 

“See! Told ya, dude like, how do you do that?” Benrey stares at the video still in awe. 

“It takes a lot of practice man. I was in a band in college, helped with destressing from exams and shit.” Gordon rubs at his temples. “Why are you so interested?” 

“It’s fucking cool man.” Benrey grins. “I mean, obviously not as cool as me, but still cool.” 

“You fucking wish you were as cool as I am.” Gordon smirks before tossing his arm over his face. “…Maybe we can go again, just… Not for like… A week.” Gordon settles back to take a nap. 

“Fuck yeah dude.” Benrey grins, leaping up to tell the team they’d get to go again. 

“…Shit what did I just agree to?” Gordon groans.


End file.
